Love, Trickery, Backwards man, and turkey?!?!
by Penny Clearwater
Summary: This is set in the MWPP era. It is a challenge from a friend. The guys, Lily, Christina(me), and Emily(friend) are spending the summer at Christina's. What will happen? Will the girls get more embarrasing moments from the boys? Or will they figure out the
1. Arival-Christina the pig? Emily the icec...

It was the summer after their 6th year at Hogwarts and James and Co. were spending the summer at Christina's superbly large house. This was because her parents had left for two years to live with her aunt and uncle in America. All but Peter were there; he was to be arriving later that night after running some errands.  
  
"FOOD! James get in here! Check out all this food! They must think Christina's a pig or something!" Remus shouted as he realized the kitchen was full of all types of food. Quickly James and Sirius came running into the kitchen.  
  
"Actually mom figured I'd have you guys over and she swears up and down you can eat more than a league of men each," called Christina as she followed them to make sure there was food LEFT for the rest of the week. As they checked out the food, and Christina leaned against the doorway, Emily popped up behind Remus laying her hands on his shoulders. He let out a huge girly scream.  
  
"Relax you big baby! I just touched you!" Emily laughed as she turned him around facing her.  
  
"Your hands are freaking cold, women!!" He had no more time to complain as Emily kissed him. Sirius looked at Christina as if he was going to do the same but with the look he received he realized he should just wait. At this time Lily stuck her head in beside Christina examining the contents of the room. Emily had finished kissing Remus and the three girls shared a grin. They were all thinking of the tricks and secrets they had through out the house.  
  
This is just the introduction to my story. It was a challenge from my friend Emily. Her name and my name are all that I own. The other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am currently working on the next chapter. 


	2. Day 1- The Bat from Hell and The Lone Ra...

Later that night after Lily had explained to James how to work the TV the guys sat around watching "The Lone Ranger" when all of a sudden Remus stood and began to gallop around the room. Little did he know there were more than just James and Sirius watching him. Thanks to a conveniently placed camera the girls were upstairs watching upon a monitor and on their way down to see what he was doing and Peter had finally arrived and was watching through the window. Unaware of the extra eyes he began to sing out, "Do you hear the funny sounds? Those are my hooooooooooves. Cloppity- clop, cloppity-clop." It was at this time, of course, that the girls made their way to the foot of the stairs and Peter walked in.  
  
The world seemed to freeze as all eyes feel on Remus. He stopped galloping and blushed slightly, "I wasn't doing nothing.uh.no." It seems like hours but only after a moment everyone burst into laughter, all except poor Remus. Christina was laughing hardest of all knowing it had been caught on video tape and that was 1 down 3 to go on their list. You see, they had the plan to get an embarrassing moment for each of the boys and to humiliate them dearly and to treasure those moments.  
  
"Your one to be laughing Christina. At least some old guy," he coughed the word 'Dumbledore' here, "doesn't have a major crush on me."  
  
"No duh dip wad! That would be gay. And at least some nut case professor," her she coughed 'Trelawney,' "doesn't have a crush on me! That proves she's an idiot! No offence Emmy."  
  
"None taken Chriz just watch it next time." The girls smiled, nothing could break their spirits at the moment. Everyone seemed to have calmed down and Peter decided to make it know he was there.  
  
"Hello. I'm making my presence known!"  
  
"Peter we knew you were there as soon as we smelled you, you rat!" Lily smiled as she said this jokingly.  
  
"Yeah Peter don't you take baths anymore?" Emily questioned smiling broader than Lily had been as she spoke.  
  
"Come on you guys, leave the poor baby alone," Christina remarked as she walked over to him taking his chin in her hands and started kissing him when Sirius ran over and grabbed her turning her around. He raised his hand to slap her but before she could he was tongue tied, literally.  
  
"Lord, you'd think they would get a room! Ok children, exit to the left. Come on. Let them do their thing right there." As Emily herded everyone out the two feel onto the couch. As soon as everyone was gone they quickly sat up and grabbed the remote.  
  
"To easy to get ride of them, eh?" Sirius grinned as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yeah well no doubt someone listens in, tells and we get black mailed. Or they burn our toast in the morning." They curled up like that and feel asleep.  
  
Not long after they feel asleep they were awoken by James screams. As they sat up he ran into the living room screaming,  
  
"It's a bat out of hell! It's a bat out of hell!" As they looked a portal had open from hell and a bat had flown out and it carried a piece of burnt parchment. Quickly Christina grabbed the bat taking the paper from it and threw the bat into the portal and waved her hand closing it.  
  
"You idiot it's a letter from Hurricane." She said as she quickly opened it and began to read it silently.  
  
"Hurricane, who's that?" questioned James as he and everyone but Emily and Christina shared a look of similar question.  
  
"That's Christina's real mom. She's a demon," Emily answered matter of factly as if they should have all already known that.  
  
"That explains a lot," James said jokingly but quickly learned that it wasn't the smartest thing he had ever said. Christina had pounced on him and was beating the crap out of him and had done a fairly good job before they stopped her. In hopes of keeping as many people as possible mobile everyone but Sirius left to go upstairs leaving the two alone. He kissed her and left upstairs also planning to get some sleep. Softly she sings to herself as she curls up upon the couch.  
  
"No one can blame you For walking away But too much rejection, na na No love injection, na na Life can be easy It's not always swell Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl 'Cause it hurts like hell, but down in the underground, you'll find someone true, a land serene, a crystal moon, ah, it's only forever Not long at all The lost and the lonely That's underground, underground Daddy, daddy get me out of here, I, I'm underground, heard about a place today, where nothing never hurts again, daddy, daddy get me out of here I, I'm underground." Hearing footsteps on the stairs she called out, "Not literally you idiots!" Quickly she heard the footsteps retreating up the stairs.  
  
  
  
**I do not again own anything but Christina and Emily no matter what Moony says. Next chapter to be up very soon. 


End file.
